grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Benito
Benito was a Vibora Dorada mask maker who appeared in . Appearances Benito was working on wooden replicas of in his shop when Goyo entered to retrieve his repaired luchador mask. Benito lamented over Goyo not appreciating his Spanish heritage, but as Goyo was about to leave, Benito wished him luck, which Goyo quickly dismissed. Benito asked him what was wrong, and Goyo told him he was sick of being a jobber. Benito told him he had it good being paid to lose, but Goyo told him he wanted to be a great fighter and a winner, which Benito believed was possible because he had the "soul of a fighter." Goyo said he wanted a cool mask like some of the greats, and Benito told him the high price of masks like that and that he wasn't ready for such a mask until price didn't matter. Later that night, Goyo returned to the store, telling him he didn't care about the price any longer. Benito tried to get him to go home, telling him he was too emotional, but Goyo didn't care and only wanted to win, so Benito grabbed a box out of a back room with a contract in it for the mask Benito would prepare for Goyo, and he had Goyo sign it in blood. Goyo questioned if it was some kind of magic, which Benito answered, "Something like that." After Goyo left, Benito woged, cut his finger, and signed the contract with his blood as well, and the two signatures on the contract combined to form a mask on the contract. Benito then spotted Patrick Defonte, a Balam, stealing money from someone he had beaten up, and he confonted him, telling him he wanted his face. Patrick woged and told him to get lost, but Benito woged in response, ran up to Patrick, and bit him in the neck, injecting venom into him through his fangs to paralyze him. He then took out a blade and surgically flayed Patrick's skin from his face while Patrick was still woged and removed the skin all in one piece. He then returned to his shop to prepare the mask, reciting some Spanish from a book in a ceremonial type of fashion as he poured a hot liquid over the Balam skin. Goyo returned to the store to retrieve his mask the next day, and he had Goyo try it on. He asked Goyo how it felt once he put it on, and Goyo told him it felt amazing; Benito then quickly told him to take it off and cautioned him, "This mask should never again be worn outside the ring. It has accepted you. Now you must respect its power." After Goyo won a fight with the aid of the mask, he went to the store to tell Benito. Benito asked Goyo if he had brought the money, and Goyo gave him half of what he had earned that night, as it was written in the contract he had signed in blood. Benito then warned him again to not wear the mask outside the ring, and Goyo assured him that he knew what he was doing. Benito, with a little more urgency, told him that he didn't know what he was doing, but Goyo said he did as long as he had the mask and then left. Sure enough, Benito's words of caution proved to be true, as Goyo came to Benito for help after he couldn't get the mask off, as it had fused to his head. Benito told him the only way to remove it was through the Ceremonia de Desgracias, and he went to his back room to retrieve some items for the ritual. He then noticed Goyo looking around in a strange manner at the masks in the store, and he told Goyo not to listen to his mask and that he was trying to help him. Goyo, no longer in control of his own actions, walked over to Benito and grabbed him, so Benito punched him in self-defense, but Goyo responded to that by throwing Benito across the room into some shelves. He was beaten to within an inch of his life, before Nick and Hank entered the store and got Goyo to stop beating him up. Benito soon succumbed to his injuries and died, however, but not before telling Nick and Hank that the only way to save Goyo was by performing the Ceremonia de Desgrascias. Images 513-promo8.jpg 513-Vibora Dorada woge.gif Trivia *Being the Spanish form of the name Benedict, Benito has Late Latin origins and means "blessed." Category:Deceased Characters